Ruruka Ando/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Ruruka DR3.png|Ruruka's design in Side: Future. Rurukadespair.png|Ruruka's design in Side: Despair. Ruruka Ando official deisgn.png|Ruruka's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts height chart. Beta Ruruka Ando Beta design 001.png|Ruruka's beta design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 04 Izayoi and Ruruka introduction.jpg|Ruruka and Sonosuke Izayoi's introduction. Ruruka has confidence.jpg|Ruruka has confidence in her cooking. Ruruka's failed test.jpg|Ruruka utterly failed to please the testers as her sweets poisoned them. Seiko Ruruka betrayal.png|Ruruka and Seiko Kimura turn on each other. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Trailer Andou's introduction.jpg|Ruruka's introduction. Opening Ruruka Andou with a Monokuma bracelet.png|Ruruka in the opening. DR3 Side Future Ruruka Intro.jpg|Ruruka in the opening. (2) Ruruka Ando Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Ruruka in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Red Abyss DR3 Opening.jpg|Ruruka falling into the red abyss. Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Ruruka and the other Future Foundation members confront the Remnants of Despair. Ruruka and Bandai.jpg|Ruruka and Daisaku Bandai in a meeting with the other Future Foundation Division Heads. Ruruka's reaction to Naegi's introdution.jpg|Ruruka, Sonosuke Izayoi and Koichi Kizakura's reaction to Makoto Naegi's introduction. Ruruka being defended by Shonosuke.jpg|Ruruka ordered Sonosuke to hurt Aoi Asahina. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Sonosuke rejects Ruruka's candy.png|Ruruka offers Sonosuke a macaron, only to be rejected. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Ruruka and Sonosuke voted Seiko as the attacker. Episode 03 His promise.jpg|Ruruka wanted Sonosuke not to betray her. Episode 04 Izayoi and Ruruka.jpg|Ruruka and Sonosuke succeed to explode traps they've set on the walls. Episode 05 Ruruka and Izayoi met Seiko.jpg|Ruruka and Sonosuke first time met with Seiko. Ruruka childhood.jpg|Ruruka and Sonosuke parting from Seiko. Ruruka Seiko's NG Code.png|Ruruka figures out Seiko's NG Code. Seiko and Ruruka distrust.jpg|Ruruka and Seiko's friendship starting to fall apart. Episode 06 Ruruka's distress.jpg|Ruruka begging for help after discovering Sonosuke's body. Stuk.png|Ruruka complained about her sadness to Ryota Mitarai. Episode 08 Ruruka tripping.jpg|Ruruka purposely trips on Sonosuke's set off traps so that she could take the pit trigger. Ruruka devilish smile.jpg|Ruruka smiles slyly as she opened the bottomless pit trap to kill Kyoko Kirigiri. Kirigiri revealed secret door.jpg|Kyoko revealing Ruruka's motive for murdering Sonosuke. Episode 09 Ruruka hides.png|Ruruka hides as Kyosuke Munakata stabs Juzo Sakakura. Kiss of Death.jpg|Ruruka's "kiss of death." Ruruka Sonosuke kiss.png|Sonosuke kisses Ruruka for the last time. Ruruka dead.png|Ruruka savagely committed suicide, after watching the brainwash video. rurudeath.jpg|Ruruka's corpse. |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official art. Class 76th art.png|Official art. Future Volume 4.jpg|Ruruka, Seiko, and Sonosuke on Side: Future's volume 4 cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Ruruka and the Future Foundation Division heads on Side: Future's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Class 76th Doodle.jpg|Ruruka reconciles with Seiko in the afterlife and offers her treats, while Sonosuke threatens her to eat it since they were already dead.Class 76th drawing |-| Official Site= ruruka ando's profile.png|Ruruka's Side: Future's profile on the Danganronpa 3 official site. DR3 Despair Ruruka's profile.png|Ruruka's Side: Despair's profile on the Danganronpa 3 official site. Profile Lovers.png|Ruruka and Sonosuke's character profiles on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. |-| New MonoMono Machine= Danganronpa 3 casts PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 3 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 3 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru:Галерея:Рурука Андо Category:Image galleries